May I Have This Dance? A TenRose Fanfic
by Fantasyfan3
Summary: A TenRose story about them on the Titanic. No OCs accepted. This story has already been written so I cannot fit your characters into it. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**'Ello there! As you know, by the title of this fanfic and by the description, this is a TenRose fanfic. No OCs accepted. This is all pre-written. Love you all!**

**-Fantasyfan3**

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS, tossing his trench coat over one of the railings. He twirled on his heel and then went to the main console, falling back into his chair, propping his feet up. "Alright, so the beach planet wasn't such a good idea..." He said. "All just one big tourist attraction." He muttered to himself before looking back up, a smile dancing across his lips. "It's your turn to pick. Where do you want to go, Rose Tyler?" He asked, over pronouncing her name.

He loved saying her name. It was his favorite thing to say.

Rose Tyler.

It was such a beautiful name.

He had never been happier either. In all of his nine hundred years, this time, the time Rose was with him, was his favorite out of it all. This was the time he believed he had lived for. To meet her and show her the stars. He loved every second of it.

He looked back up at her, still smiling.

Rose followed behind the Doctor quickly, her lips forming a smile. She loved traveling with the Doctor. She absolutely loved it. All of the adventures and the strange planets and different species. It was amazing.

The blonde girl leaned back against the TARDIS's main console, pressing the palms of her hands onto the edge to keep her balance. "You know more planets than me," she said happily, looking at the Doctor. "Where can we go?"

The Doctor thought about her question. There were so many places he could show her. "Well, we can go anywhere. You have the whole of space and time to choose from." He gave her a lopsided grin before jumping out of his seat. "Ooh, there's a diamond planet. Or we could go to Atlantis in the Andromeda galaxy." He said, thinking out loud now. Then, an idea struck him. "Have you ever wanted to meet Abraham Lincoln? Sixteenth president of the United States, and an absolutely brilliant man." He smiled to himself a bit before looking back up at Rose.

"Really, we could go anywhere." He said, his voice a bit quieter.

Rose listened to his suggestions and pictured each one in her mind. They all sounded nice really, but she would be fine with going anywhere. As long as she was traveling alongside the Doctor, she was happy. It didn't really matter where they were or when it was. She pushed off of the console with her hands so she was standing up straight again and looked at the Time Lord sitting in front of her, still smiling cheerfully.

"What about the Titanic?" She asked suddenly as the idea popped into her mind.

She found the story of the Titanic very sad, yet also intriguing. It would be amazing to actually be there and experience it. And they would be able to leave in the TARDIS before the ship sank.

"Can we go on the Titanic?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back!**

"The Titanic?" The Doctor thought for a moment. He knew it was supposed to be Earth's unsinkable ship, and the story was sad. But he wouldn't mind going there. It was a cruise, and he could go with Rose. There was no one anywhere he would rather go with. As long as he got out before it started to sink, and Rose too. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

"Sure!" He said brightly, laying his hands on one of the TARDIS's levers. "But that's a fixed point in time. There's nothing we can do about it sinking." He said firmly. He knew sometimes people wanted him to stop things from happening. But he couldn't always do that. There were times he couldn't do anything. He grinned again.

"To the Titanic then!" The Doctor said, pulling the lever. The TARDIS shook violently as it came to life.

As soon as the Doctor said he couldn't stop it from sinking, she almost wanted to take it back. She wanted to say she changed her mind and that they should go meet Abraham Lincoln instead. But she didn't. She hadn't wanted to go save everyone. Rose had wanted to go because it was the 'Unsinkable Ship'. It would be an incredible experience. And the Doctor would be right there beside her. She couldn't imagine anything better than being on the Titanic with the Doctor.

"I know," she said, after a minute of silence.

"I know, and I still want to go." Rose didn't want to think about all the people who had died that night on the so-called unsinkable ship.

And she certainly didn't want to be there when the ship sank. But she wouldn't, the Doctor would get them both safely away before that happened.

As the TARDIS started to shake, she grinned and gripped onto the side of his seat tightly, trying to stay on her feet.

The TARDIS continued to shake and the familiar wheezing and groaning noise it made filled the air around them. He began to flip switches, twist knobs, and press buttons all in a seemingly random order. But there was a method to what he was doing... Mostly.

After a minute or two of shaking and shuddering, the TARDIS calmed and the Doctor stood up, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"It's May 31st, 1911." He said, and held out his arm. "Rose Tyler, will you accompany me to a cruise aboard the Titanic?" He asked, grinning at her.

There was nowhere else he'd rather be than right there, with Rose Tyler.

Rose held out her arm and hooked it around the Doctor's, a wide smile across her lips.

"I'd be absolutely honored to," she replied, putting emphasis on the word 'honor'.

She walked out of the TARDIS beside him, a feeling of excitement growing in her stomach as they stepped out onto the Unsinkable Ship. She looked around., her eyes going over every person around them, laughing and talking.

Suddenly, she felt guilty. They wouldn't make it to their destination. They were going to die, and almost all of them were going to freeze at the bottom of the ocean.

But her and the Doctor were going to live. They were just there for a while, they would leave before the ship sank. But no one else had any way to escape safely, only them.

She pushed the thought out of her head and tried to focus on being with the Doctor. She looked over at him and smiled, seeing his brown hair being gently blown around by a gentle breeze.

**That's all for today! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
